Reflection
by Legacy Now
Summary: Who's choices and opinions would you follow? Someone else's, or your own? Suzume Yukimura had to learn it the hard way while on a trip to her homeland's capital city, Tokyo. What an unforgettable setback!
1. Term Break

**Reflection**

~*~

Chapter One

Term Break

~*~

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan. Joshibi Private Boarding School for Girls. **

The school bell rang throughout the halls as students rushed out of the classrooms to start the holiday. Books and papers were gathered into the arms of pupils, while other materials were stacked away in cupboards and desk, waiting to be used for next term. The giddy voices of girls filled the atmosphere, talking of Christmas, vacations, family members coming from outside of the country, food, and many other cheerful things. Looking up from the pages of the book, a student was glancing at the clock. Sitting in her desk, Suzume Yukimura; a second year student, age seventeen; sighed, and closed the cover of the book she was reading.

"Suzu-chan!" cried a voice.

Recognizing the nickname, the young woman turned to see the sound that called her. It was one of her friends, Emi. A smile then crossed the woman's face.

"Hi! Are you going already?" asked Suzume, remembering the hundreds of times Emi told everyone of her trip to New Zealand. The friend was so thrilled when the news crossed her ears!

"Yes, I am! I just came to say bye," replied the enthusiastic traveler, barely containing her eagerness.

"Alright, have a nice trip!" smiled Suzume. "Don't forget to buy some souvenirs for me and the rest of the girls."

"Don't worry, I won't!" chuckled Emi as the woman embraced each other before parting their separate ways.

After they finish their farewells, Suzume walked back to her dorm room to retire for the day. On the way, she contemplated her own plans for the winter break. She would probably go back home with her family to their house, which was located in Kyoto. The city was her mother's hometown, and she grew up in that area for almost her entire life. Her father took that into consideration, after they were newlyweds, so he bought a mansion in that area. It would be nice to see some familiar surroundings again, and she would see her pet bird, Maya, but for the presence of a certain someone was not so reassuring. Her father was the CEO of an aerospace company. He inherited it from Suzume's grandfather. Managing the prideful company took a lot of his time, which made his absence numerous, but he tried to make it up to his family through gifts, trips, and visits. Suzume's birthday was coming up, so he would defiantly not miss it. Since she was the only child in her family, all of the inheritance would go to Suzume. This put a lot of pressure on her, such as her grades, but Suzume was up to the challenge, and was very interested in her father's works. Smirking, she thought that it was very appropriate, due to her ambitious and overbearing nature.

For the return journey home, she would start any last minute packing in her room, and wait for the chauffeur to come the next day. Sighing restfully, Suzume smiled at the plans, and open the door to her dorm room. Looking around, she found that it was empty from the usual chaos that was in there.

_They probably left already..._ mused Suzume, think about how her roommates could have possibly disappeared.

Taking out a face towel, she washed her face in the bathroom, and changed out of her blue uniform into an ordinary top and skirt. Suzume sat across the wide mirror that was in the room, untied the ponytail that held her locks of black hair, and began to brush it. A thin face with high cheek bones started back at her as she glanced through the large looking glass. Small, beady, brown eyes gleamed from the light that was around her. Her body had an angular bone structure, which made her stance a little bit unbalanced, but she wasn't clumsy. She only wobbled from time to time.

A knock on the door then echoed through the room. Turning her head, Suzume placed the hairbrush down on the desk, and got up to see who was at the door. Opening it, she saw a man dressed in a fancy uniform. She recognized the face the split second she opened the door.

"Ha... Hashi... Hashimoto-san, what are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to come tomorrow," said Suzume, thinking of possible reasons why she would need to leave the campus immediately. Her parents probably sent him here themselves.

"Your parents are both here in town, madame," explain the chauffeur. "They are staying at your cousin's place, the Wakahisas, and they both want to talk to you."

* * *

The tea steamed as the kettle poured out into the ceramic cup. Everyone in the room was sitting in an office like manner, making it hard to believe that it was a family that was gathering. There were only five people in the room, excluding the servants that served the tea and treats. One of them was Suzume, and the rest of them were her parents and her aunt and uncle. Her parents were sitting on a couch, opposite of where she was sitting, and the other couple was sitting on a couch that was to her left. Sipping the hot drink, Suzume placed the cup on the coffee table, and looked up at the adults.

"Mother, Father, I'm so glad to see you again," smiled the girl as feelings of joy flushed her cheeks pink.

"The feeling's mutual, Suzume," smiled the patriarch of the Yukimura family.

"You are probably wondering why we sent you here early, sweetie," said her mother, smiling with her husband.

The daughter nodded, listening carefully to the decree that they might send. Could it be the reason why her holiday began so prematurely?

"Had you thought of ever getting married, darling?" asked Mr. Yukimura.

"No, not really..." was all the girl said. A faint expression was on her face. Marriage? Was that the reason why they summoned her here early?

"We were thinking of making an arranged marriage between you and an acquaintance of ours, though your aunt and uncle are great friends with that family," said the mother. "We've talked to the family, and they seem very interested, thrilled actually. There is going to be a ballet show at the school that Hinata, your cousin, is going to be in. The son of your uncle's friend also attends the same school your cousin attends to, so the family plans to meet us at the school that night. The school is called Ouran Academy."

"We were thinking of this, because it is for the future of the company," explained the father. "It might also secure the finance of our family, Suzume. Of course, we would want your well off with a suitable husband, that is..."

A moment of quiet was in the room. Finally, Suzume broke the silence, looking quiet hesitant.

"Is he the same age as me?" she asked, thinking about characters in books who married grooms who were sometimes thrice the heroine's age!

"Is he? Of course!" exclaimed her father. "In fact, he's still in school, but he's going to graduate to university next year. Still, it's only a years age difference. You're not scared of that, are you, darling?"

There was a long pause from Suzume. Marriage. What a big step to take! Though, it was only for the sake of the future of the family business. Suzume loved her family very much. She would do anything to help them, since she was the only child to inherit the company. Her parents did the same, and wanted her to be happy, since they thought she sacrificed a lot in order to follow her father's footsteps. But to be tossed into a marriage without even knowing who your partner is could be difficult! For all she knew, her future partner could be an inconsiderate character. That kind of marriage could even be passionless! She had to risk it, for her family. That was the only way the family company was going to survive. Looking up into the face of her parents, she swallowed and tried to speak.

"I guess I'll give it a try..." she began. "And if I approve of him, and he likes me back, I guess that settles it."

"Excellent!" bounded the father. "We just want to make you feel happy, Suzume."

The father and daughter smiled at each other, and the patriarch stood up from his seat.

"Oh, dear, I forgot his family name..." said Mr. Yukimura, he glanced at his brother. "What was the name again, Yoshiro?"

"They are the Morinozukas," replied her uncle. "They have a son, but I haven't seen him around, since I'm extremely busy..."

"Well, we'll meet him at the ballet show, then!" said Mr. Yukimura. "Instructions are still taking place at Ouran, am I correct?"

"Yes," said Suzume's aunt, Tomoko. "They still have one more week left until they have their holiday."

"Well, aren't you lucky to be left off a week earlier than them!" exclaimed the uncle.

Blushing, Suzume looked down at the floor as all eyes were on her. At least Suzume had her father for the whole holiday. Family was gathering around her, and their presence made Suzume feel extremely joyful. All she had to go through was an arranged marriage, and that was the only catch. Oh, what fun it will bring!

"Hinata will be home soon, so let's have the cooks prepare supper," said Tomoko.

Everyone agreed, and set off for the dinning hall. As Suzume exited the room, she had a feeling that something out of the ordinary was about to happen.

* * *

The dancers moved gracefully to the music played by the musicians in the orchestra pit. Big smiles were on the performers faces to maximize the performance, and colorful costumes paraded on the stage. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the show with great content. Hinata seemed to enjoy herself on the stage! At the half of act one, Suzume started to feel tension building up around her legs. She then realized that she had to go to the bathroom. With the consent of her parents, she left the theater to relieve herself. The building's direction was confusing to Suzume. This was not good, considering the state of her bladder. She opened many doors, but most of them were not the bathroom. Wandering around the school felt like years to Suzume! Was she ever going to find the bathroom?

As she walked into a new hallway, she could smell the scent of baked goods and tea. Suzume found it heavenly, but she could not focus on that. She had to go to the bathroom! She saw a set of dual, grand doors, and saw golden handles on them. Hoping that it was the door to the bathroom, she grasp the handle, and pushed the door open.

"Eh? Is intermission starting already?"

~*~

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for for the super rich and beautiful._

~*~


	2. Strange Strangers

**Reflection **

~*~

Chapter Two

Strange Strangers

~*~

* * *

_"Eh? Is intermission starting already?"_

The open door presented an elegant, large room with glittering lights and elaborate settings. Seven people were in the room, and all of them were boys. Since every one of them were dressed the same way, Suzume assumed that they were wearing their school uniform. The uniform consist of identical blue tops with the school's coat of arms on the chest of the shirt. The students gathered around a table that was settled with assorted cakes, treats, drinks, and many other types of food. To the right of the table, a young boy was holding a jar of sugar, and beside her a blond haired boy placed a teapot on the table. In the middle of the table, a pale, black haired youth with glasses was writing something down in his notebook, and a set of red haired twins stood beside him. To the right of the table, stood two other men. One held a stuffed pink rabbit and his hair was blond, but he was shorter than the other blond. The one beside the small blond was a tall, muscular, dark haired boy.

The taller blond snapped his fingers, and closed his eyes.

"No matter, we must serve her!" he said valiantly. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Eh?" exclaimed Suzume in bewilderment.

By now, she desperately needed to go to the bathroom. The blond then drew close to her, showing her a plate of fancy chocolates.

"As a special treat, we, the Host Club, serve the audience of our ballet show with food and drinks to show our hospitality."

"What? No, I need-"

"Here! Try our new special! It's served only for tonight. I tell you, it's absolutely divine!"

His fingers shoved a chocolate piece into her mouth, but it slipped out of Suzume's lips.

"Will you just-"

"Come, sit down and have a drink! Aren't you the lucky-"

**"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!"**

He backed away immediately from the angry expression, his ears ringing from the loud sound.

"Alright! Alright! Down the left from the hall, and to the right you'll see the woman's room!"

Suzume dash out hurriedly as soon as the youth finished giving her directions, feeling extremely relieved to finally find the bathroom. After she finished her use of the toilet, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. She closed her eyes as she went over the events of what occurred before the ballet performance.

Her parents and aunt and uncle were waiting outside of the theater to be let into the grand room. While waiting, they saw the Morinozuka couple, and the adults introduced Suzume to them. Suzume tried the utmost to make a good impression on the couple with much care. The Morinozukas seemed kind to Suzume, and from that reaction, she thought that the impression she gave to the couple was done successfully. She was wondering where their son was, but they said that he had some business to attend to in the school, so he couldn't see the ballet show. This didn't slow down Suzume's tension on what her future husband was going to look like. What kind of person is he? Would the engagement work out, or would it fail and the family company's future would forever be an uncertain one? Shuddering at the thought, Suzume opened her eyes, and turn off the water in the sink.

_That failure would _never_ happen..._ she thought. _I mustn't fail them. I mustn't let them down, not now. _

Softly sighing from making a close call on her bladder, she grabbed a paper towel, dried her hands, threw it into the garbage, and walked out of the bathroom. Her thoughts then revolved around the group of boys in the large room. The last thing that she could remember about them was that they called themselves "The Host Club". Thinking about the energetic boy who forced chocolates into her mouth, Suzume came to a conclusion.

_That boy is very strange... _

---

**Half an Hour Later... **

The doors to the grand music room opened, and Suzume popped her head out from the doorway, legs exhausted. There, she saw the boys sitting down on the sofas, but the small blond boy and the tall dark haired boy were sitting at a small table. The little boy was eating cake.

"Excuse me, but I'm lost! I have no clue how to find the theater. Do you have any idea how to go back?"

One of the twins looked up at the grand clock, and gazed back at Suzume.

"Act one's about to end anyways, so it would be pointless to go back," he said. "Everyone's gonna come here for intermission, so I don't see any point going back there..."

"Now, now, Hikaru! No need to be hostile to our guest!" said the blond boy, standing up from the sofa. "We must serve her if that's her intention for coming here!"

"Wha-" stammered Suzume.

Before she knew it, the other redheaded twin and the blond haired boy dragged her over to the sofa they were sitting at, and began to pour out tea.

"Um... I'm sorry, but what are your names...?" asked Suzume, confused to why she was still with these eccentric men.

"Oh, my! How rude of us!" began the blond boy. "We forgot to introduce ourselves! We are the Ouran Host Club, and I am Tamaki."

"That is Haruhi; Kyoya; the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru," he began, pointing at the people on the couch. The twins and Kyoya were sitting on the same couch, while Suzume was sitting with Haruhi and Tamaki. He then pointed at the people at the table. "Mitsukuni's the one with the bunny, otherwise known as 'Honey'; and the big scary fellow is Takashi, but we call him 'Mori'."

When Tamaki said "Mori", Suzume's skin tingled for a bit, but she let the strange feeling go and focused on the discussion. From hearing their names, Suzume realized that most of them were the sons of wealthy business owners. Tamaki was glancing at her, handing Suzume a cup of steaming tea and a plate of petite cakes.

"And now, dear lady! Who are you?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm... Suzume. Suzume Yukimura," she stated, accepting the tea and placing the plate of cakes on the coffee table.

"Yukimura?" asked Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. "As in, Yukimura of _Yukimura Aerospace Corporation_?"

"Correct," said Suzume, amazed at his knowledge and grateful for finally finding something intelligent. "You see, my grandfather founded the company, and when before he passed away, he handed the ownership to my father."

"Ah... I see," said Kyoya. "I did read about your father's recent success. A landslide, really. I admire that. Would you be so kind to give him my regards and complements?"

"Certainly, Kyoya-san," said Suzume, smiling, and nodding her head in pride.

"Kyoya! Why are you hoarding our only guest to yourself?" whined Tamaki. "Meanie!"

"Senpai... Calm down," said Haruhi, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, Haruhi!" said Tamaki, waving a hand in his direction.

Glancing at Haruhi, Suzume was amazed that Tamaki immediately stopped his immature act when Haruhi told him to do so.

_They must be really close if Haruhi stopped Tamaki that quickly,_ thought Suzume.

"S-so what brings you here to Ouran Academy, Yukimura-san? I don't think you're from here," said Kaoru, waving to get Suzume's attention.

"Yes, I go to a different school. I go to Joshibi Private Boarding School for Girls, actually. I am here for the ballet show," she began. "I was watching the show with my family, but in the middle of act one, I had to go to the bathroom. That's when I met you guys."

Her head dropped down, expressing something between embarrassment and shame.

"My cousin is in the show," she continued. "Her name is Hinata Wakahisa. I think she's a first year here at this school."

"Wakahisa? Hey, I see her in my classes," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, but if you didn't put gum in her desk, she still would be sitting in her old place..." muttered Kaoru.

"Eh? What do you mean, I did it?!" retorted his twin.

A large argument ensued, and lots of physical harm was done. Many of the other men joined in to try to stop the fight, but they ended up joining in the battle instead. Suzume, however, just stood back on the sofa with Haruhi.

"Does... this happen often?" Suzume asked Haruhi, wondering if she should leave the room.

Haruhi turned and looked at her, giving Suzume a blank stare.

"Oh," said Suzume, understanding the circumstances that he was under. "I'm so sorry. I pity you..."

"You think?" he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

The door opened to reveal people flooding into the room. When Suzume turned to see if the men were ready to serve the people, they were all standing in an orderly fashion, giving off welcoming smiles.

"The Host Club welcomes you!" they boomed.

"Be aware that you only have fifteen minutes, so take what you need here and be on your way for act two!" said Tamaki.

Once Suzume saw recognizable faces, she immediately ran to their side.

Smiling, she said, "Mother. Father. I'm sorry, I got lost."

"It's alright, sweetheart," said her mother, smiling, holding her daughter's hands. "It's good to know that you're safe with kind people."

"Did you have fun while you were on your little misadventure?" asked her father, mischievously.

Suzume giggled while he pinched her cheek.

"Aw, Papa!" she squealed. "I'm too old!"

"You're never too old for your parents, Suzume," he chuckled. "You'll always be our little girl."

The Morinozukas then entered the room, beaming as they lay eyes on the Yukimuras. The pace of Suzume's heartbeat doubled as she noticed them. Will their son soon follow behind them?

"Why Suzume, it's good that we found you here!" said Mrs. Morinozuka. "We thought we lost you."

"No, Morinozuka-san, I'm right here!" laughed the young woman.

She glanced at the door again, but no one else came in. With too much tension in her mind, Suzume hurriedly turn her head to glance at the couple.

"Um... where is your son?" she asked. "I'm suppose to meet him, am I not?"

"Why, child, he's right beside you!"

Suzume turned her head, and there she saw Mori- no, Takashi! The boy who was sitting at the small table with Mitsukuni. He looked way taller when he stood beside her, and on his head, Suzume finally noticed the distorted details of his hair. Takashi's expression was still blank with petrifying eyes, the same as it always looked when she first saw him. He then bowed before his parents, his form solid and movements sincere.

"Good evening, Mother. Good evening, Father."


	3. Gentle Giant

**Reflection**

~*~

Chapter Three

Gentle Giant

~*~

"Suzume, meet your fiancé," began Katsurou Yukimura. "Takashi Morinozuka."

---

"What?!" shouted most of the Host Club members, overhearing the unbelievable news from a distance.

"F-fiancé...?" stuttered Tamaki in disbelief.

"So..." said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. "The rumors are true."

"You... you knew about this all along?" asked Haruhi, glancing at Kyoya.

"Of course," said the second year student. "The Otori family is connected with the Wakahisas, who told us about the engagement. The Wakahisas made the Yukimuras and the Morinozukas acquaintances, so that is how they met. From what I heard, the Yukimuras heard that the Morinozukas had a son, so that's probably how they arrange the engagement between them."

"You knew all along that she was the Yukimura girl," said Kaoru.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" asked Hikaru.

Kyoya closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"It didn't seem that important," said Kyoya. "Other than me, I think Mitsukuni-senpai knows."

"Do you know about this?" asked Haruhi, turing her head to notice that the little boy was looking down at his teacup.

"Yes..." muttered Mitsukuni, looking depressed. "Mummy heard it from Auntie, then Mummy told me."

"Are... are you going to be okay, Honey-senpai?" she asked, concerned about his unusual sadness.

There was a small pause.

Mitsukuni blinked and said, "I'll miss him when he goes away..."

---

_Oh, wow..._ thought Suzume as she observed the lean youth. _He's big! _

"Takashi, this is Suzume Yukimura," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"He-... Hello, Morinozuka-san...! Please to meet you," faltered Suzume, her mind in a state of nervousness while reaching out her hand.

"Your feelings are returned, Yukimura-san," replied Takashi in a deep voice.

_He's like a giant! _thought Suzume in distress.

Terror entered her mind as she reach for one of his huge hands, but her mental alarms shut off as Suzume felt the warmth of his skin.

_His touch is so... gentle._

Suddenly, the noise of shattered glass vibrated throughout the room, sending the sharp shards to scatter. The tea was leaking everywhere as soon as it was free from the boundary of the china. Turning around, Suzume noticed that it was Mitsukuni's tea cup that broke. His top was wet from the fallen beverage.

"Takashi, help!" cried Mitsukuni from the table, his eyes wet with tears.

"Excuse me," said the youth as he bowed in a rushed manner.

As Takashi bent down to pick up the broken glass, Suzume smiled warmly at the thoughtful deed he was doing for Mitsukuni. She turned around to look at the adults.

"Are they close, Mitsukuni and Takashi?" she asked.

"They are both cousins actually," said Mrs. Morinozuka. "We, the Morinozuka family, served Mitsukuni's family, the Haninozukas, for generations. But then our ancestry intertwined through a marriage a few generations back. That's how we became relatives."

_Then..._ thought Suzume, glancing at the boys. _Would that make me and Mitsukuni in-laws if Takashi and I marry? _

---

"Well, well, well, Mori-senpai..." teased Tamaki. "You have got _a lot _of explaining to do!"

Takashi looked up from his job, giving Tamaki a blank stare. The manservant looked back down at the glass, and began working again.

"What?!" exclaimed Tamaki. "but we don't get to know _anything_ about it!"

"Senpai, it's rude to pry!" whispered Haruhi. "Don't press him!"

"But, Haruhi-!"

"It was for business purposes," said Takashi, stopping his hands from picking up the glass shards. All of the Host Club members turned to listen to him. "My parents told me that the daughter of a CEO of _Yukimura Aerospace Corporation_, is going to take over the company soon, but she has to marry before she can take on full ownership. If she is married, she can have a secure position in the business world. So they called my family..."

"Is this what you want, Mori-senpai? Are you sure she's the right one?" asked Kaoru.

Takashi turned his head to look at Kaoru, and said, "my parents said that is the best for both of our fortunes to merge together. That way, we can be successful for the rest of our lives. I don't really have any say in this..."

He got up and carefully threw out the broken glass into the trash bin, wiping his wet hands on a nearby napkin. Glancing at a depressed Mitsukuni, they both started at each other for a brief moment.

"Mitsukuni..." said Takashi.

"Um... pardon me," said Suzume.

Everyone turned around to see that she was standing near the couch.

"I have to go see act two, and I just came to say goodbye," she said. "It's been a pleasure to meet all of you, and I hope to see you more in the future."

"No, no, dear lady! The pleasure was all ours," said Tamaki, waving a hand to express his partings.

Everyone else said their goodbyes, but when it came to Takashi, Suzume was frozen in a self-conscious noiselessness.

"Goodbye," said Takashi, finally breaking the silence.

"Good... good bye!" stammered Suzume, quivering in nervousness.

Looking at Mitsukuni, she took in to thought that he looked quiet young for a high school student. Desperately wanting an answer, Suzume turned to Tamaki's side.

""Um... is Mitsukuni really a high schooler? He does seem to be young..." she whispered into his ear.

"Oh, he is! Actually, he's the same age as Mori."

A dead silence was among the atmosphere for a long time. Suzume's eyes widen in shock and disturbance. How could this outrageous fact be possible?

_And I thought his sugar addiction was out of the ordinary...!_


End file.
